Jenny
Jenny is a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: India. Survivor: Vanuatu Jenny originally competed in Survivor: Vanuatu. At the beginning of the game, all 18 castaways were not put on a tribe in a free for all battle. Despite her old age, Jenny won the first two individual immunity challenges, with many of the castaways wanting to work with such a strong woman. At the first vote, Jenny voted with Jeremy, Maxwell, Peter and Clarence for Patricia but Clarence was voted out. At the second vote, Jenny voted with the majority in sending home Keisha. At the tribe formation, Jenny was placed on the red Lopevi tribe along with her original allies, Jeremy and Peter. The tribe lost four of the six immunity challenges the tribe had together. Jenny convinced her alliance and a majority of the tribe in sending home Kieron and Peter. Destiny wanted to form an all female alliance, but Jenny decided to ignore this. At the next vote, Jenny brought along Jeremy, Patricia and Jorge in blindsiding Destiny. Jenny then chose to invite the females of the tribe at the fourth tribal and sent home Jorge. At this point, Jenny made the merge. Despite not winning any of the immunity challenges and being in the minority alliance, Jenny was able to bond with the other castaways and sent home Maxwell, Angus, Lacey and former Lopevi tribe mate, Dolly. With six castaways remaining, the Yasur and Lopevi alliances were tied. Jenny and Jeremy, with the help of Patricia wanted to vote for Ashley whilst Yasur voted for Jeremy. However, Yasur convinced Patricia to change her vote to Jenny. At tribal council, Jenny lost her ally Jeremy. Now in the minority, Patricia was the next casualty by the Yasur alliance. At the Final Four, the Yasur Alliance believed it was clear that Jenny was the next jury member. However, she convinced Blake, Ashley and Louise to turn on each other. Under the direction of Jenny, Ashley and Blake voted out Louise. When Blake won the final immunity challenge, Jenny was once again sure she would be the next to be voted out. However, Blake brought her to the final, believing taking her would be an easy win. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury respected Jenny's strong physical game at the beginning of the game and her strategic game towards the end. The Lopevi jury members built a case around Jenny's gameplay to convince the rest of the jury that she should win. In the end, Jenny was given the title of Sole Survivor, earning five of seven jury votes from Ashley, Dolly, Jeremy, Lacey and Patricia. Voting History Survivor: India Jenny competed in Survivor: India along with the other Sole Survivors, originally on the green Shiva tribe. Her goal at the beginning of the game was to prove that she was not just a sweet older woman. She was placed in the minority of the tribe, mainly caused by the Worlds Apart Winners Alliance. At the tribes first loss, Jenny voted with the minority for Derrick, whereas Montana was voted out. At the second vote, Jenny formed a majority alliance with the outsiders of the tribe and sent home Derrick. At the tribe dissolve, Jenny was placed on the purple Vishnu tribe along with her original members Blue Jay, Jen, Alexys, Mikey and Bianca. She formed an all female alliance with Bianca, Alexys, Jen and Cecilia. At the first vote, they voted out Blue Jay. The alliance then crumbled, but Bianca and Jenny remained loyal with each other whilst voting out Jen and Alexys. Feeling power hungry, Bianca removed Jenny from her position and voted out their former ally, Cecilia. At this point, Jenny made the merge. She was placed on the outs of the tribe, but with a strong strategic game, she voted with Byron, Aisha and Nick for Grayson. However, the foursome could not form a larger alliance and Katie was voted out instead. She voted with the majority once again and Marina was voted out. She then flipped the minority and her allies, Grayson and Nick were voted out. With the Australian Outback Winners Alliance in control, the minority alliance voted together and were able to blindside Winston. By the Final Eight, Jenny was in a precarious position after constantly flipping. She planned on working her game once again and convinced a small group to vote for Mikey. However, the Australian Outback Winners Alliance wanted to seek revenge and sent home Jenny. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Byron to win the title of Sole Survivor. Jenny has remained one of the oldest castaways in the game to play such a hardcore game. Voting History Trivia *Jenny is currently the oldest female to win the game, winning at aged 62. **She is also the first Asian woman to win Survivor. *Out of all the other castaways in Vanuatu, she received the least amount of votes against her with three. *Jenny is the highest ranking member of the Lopevi tribe. Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways